Lake of Steam
| type = | size = | capital = None | area = | languages = | races = | religion = Any | currency = | population1 = 1,745,180 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = Grain, horses, livestock, small ships, soldiers, stone, wood | exports = Brass, bronze, chains, dyed wool, dyes, fruit, gems, ink, magic items, mercenaries, mirrors, pearls, seafood. sheepskins, spellbooks, sturdy books, vegetables, wagons, weapons, wine | alignment = Any | allegiances = | government = Various | rulertype = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | usethe = yes | useon = yes | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes }} The Lake of Steam, also known as Arnaden, was a region in south Faerûn. Despite its name, the Lake of Steam was in fact an inland sea connected to the Shining Sea. Geography With the Shaar on the east, it separated the Shining South from the rest of Faerûn. On its shores was a collection of free cities, mainly on the northern and western sides. The southern side, by contrast, was a collection of kingdoms collectively named the Border Kingdoms. At the center of the lake was the Arnrock. The mountains around the area were one of the only places that the rare substance, Zardazik, could be found. History By 1369 DR, the Twisted Rune placed a magical gate in the area to allow for instantaneous movement to other locations. As of 1479 DR, the Lake of Steam was about half the size it was before the Spellplague. The Arnrock was in the eastern half of the sea rather than the center, and the eastern portion of the sea ended about thirty miles short of the town of Derlusk, where Derlusk was once on the southeastern coast of the sea. A large lake was separated from the main body of the sea and lay near the ruins of Innarlith. The Qurth Forest was a small fraction of its former size, and the Duskwood was completely gone. Suldolphor was also in ruins. Notable locations Islands ;Arnrock : a volcanic island ;Narruth ;Olodel : once site to a Calimshite hunting preserve Settlements ; Ankhapur : Metropolis, population 33,514. ; Border Kingdoms : Independent "kingdoms," total population around 9,485. ; Dalelost : A ruined city, inhabited as of 1372 DR by clerics of Bane. ; Derlusk ; Innarlith : Metropolis, population 48,691. ; Mintar : Large city, population 21,500. ; Saelmur : Metropolis, population 25,294. ; Suldolphor : Metropolis, population 143,687 in 1374 DR, pop. 0 (annihilated) in 1479 DR. Destroyed during the Second Era of Skyfire by efreet and djinn. ; Theymarsh ; Tulmon : Metropolis, population 25,000. ; Yeshpek : Large city, population 23,000. ; Yhep : Small city, population 5,691. Appendix Appearances ;Sourcebooks : * Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition * Player's Guide to Faerûn * Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide Gallery Lake of Steam 2e.jpg|2e Map Lake of Steam 3e.jpg|3e Map References Further reading * pl:Jezioro Pary Category:Seas Category:Exports metals Category:Imports grain Category:Imports horses Category:Imports livestock Category:Imports wood Category:Exports chains Category:Exports wool Category:Exports dyes Category:Exports fruit Category:Exports gems Category:Exports magic items Category:Exports pearls Category:Exports books Category:Exports vegetables Category:Exports weapons Category:Exports wine Category:Locations in South Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Bodies of water